Because You Loved Me
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Lisa is visiting her younger sister Sequoia Granger. Sequoia is married to the FBI Agent Colby Granger. Chad and Jon are both in love with Lisa. Lisa knows Jon's in love with her but she doesn't know Chad is and she rather be with Chad than Jon.
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

5-10-08

Because You Loved Me

Chapter 1

Can't Fight This Feeling

One day Sequoia Granger was outside the FBI building waiting for the arrival of her older sister Lisa who plays Deedee on the Doodlebops. A few minutes later four girls all under ten years old ran up to Sequoia. Their names are Sierra, Summer, Skye and Star. Sierra and Summer are twins and they're 9 years old. Skye is 7 years old, Star is the youngest and she is 5 years old.

"Hi, mommy." All four girls said at the same time.

"Hi, girls." Sequoia said.

"What are you doing?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Waiting for your Aunt Lisa." Sequoia answered.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Lisa." Skye said.

"Girls where is your father? Sequoia asked.

"He's inside with the other FBI Agents, mom." Summer answered.

"Does he know you're out here?" Sequoia asked.

"Of course he does mom." Sierra answered.

"Ok just as long as he knows." Sequoia replied.

A few minutes later someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around she saw her older sister.

"Lisa you made it. I missed you." Sequoia said as she hugged her sister.

"We missed you too, Aunt Lisa." All four girls said at the same time.

"I missed you all too." Lisa said.

Just then a gorgeous man named Colby Granger came out and wrapped his arms around Sequoia. He spun her around and kissed her passionately. When Lisa saw them kissing it made her upset. A few minutes later Sequoia and Colby broke the kiss and Sequoia noticed that her sister was a little upset.

"Honey could you take the girls back inside so that I can talk to my sister alone?" Sequoia asked.

"Sure thing, my beautiful angel." Colby answered.

So Colby took his four daughters back inside the FBI building and Sequoia was alone with her sister.

"Lisa what's wrong?" Sequoia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lisa answered.

"Come on sis you can tell me?" Sequoia asked.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now ok." Lisa answered.

"Oh ok." Sequoia replied.

Just then two guys walked up to Lisa and Sequoia.

"Hey, Chad and Jon. Long time no see." Sequoia said.

"Hi, Sequoia." Chad and Jon said at the same time.

"So where are those adorable daughters of yours?" Chad asked.

"Oh they're inside with their father." Sequoia answered as she pointed behind her to the FBI building.

Jon notices Lisa looking a little upset and he goes over and talks to her. Chad notices Jon going over to Lisa and he rolls his eyes. Sequoia notices Chad rolling his eyes.

"Chad why did you roll your eyes like that?" Sequoia asked.

"I hate it when Jon is always flirting with Lisa." Chad answered.

"Why is that?" Sequoia asked.

"Because I'm in love with your sister and I know that she doesn't love Jon." Chad answered.

"I always had a feeling that you were in love with my sister." Sequoia replied.

"You're not mad at me for being in love with your sister?" Chad asked.

"Of course not because I always thought that you and my sister will make a cute couple and I think that she'll be better off with you than with Jon." Sequoia answered.

A few minutes later Sequoia went into the FBI building.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked.

"I have to talk to my husband and the other FBI Agents." Sequoia answered.

So Chad and Jon stayed outside with Lisa while Sequoia went inside.

"Sequoia what are you doing in here?" Don asked.

"I came in to talk to all of you about my sister." Sequoia answered.

"What about your sister?" Colby asked.

"I'm worried about her." Sequoia answered.

"Why is that?" Megan asked.

"I noticed that she was looking unhappy and when I asked her what was wrong she told me that she didn't want to talk about." Sequoia answered.

"I'm sure she'll want to talk about it when she's ready." Colby replied.

"Thanks, baby." Sequoia said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

A few minutes later Lisa, Chad and Jon came inside and went over to where Sequoia was with the FBI Agents.

"Lisa, Chad, Jon what are you doing in here?" Sequoia asked.

"Who are these three?" David asked.

"Don, Megan, David, this is my sister Lisa J. Lennox. This is Chad McNamara and this is Jonathan Wexlar but you can call him Jon." Sequoia answered.

"Sequoia can I talk to you for a momet alone?" Lisa asked.

"Sure you can Lisa." Sequoia answered.

Now Sequoia and Lisa are out of earshot of everyone.

"Do you want to know why I was upset earlier today?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I want to know why." Sequoia answered.

"Well the truth is when I saw you and Colby kiss it reminded me of how much I want to kiss Chad but he doesn't know I'm in love with him." Lisa replied.

"Why doesn't he know?" Sequoia asked.

"I've been to afraid to tell him." Lisa answered.

"Why are you afraid?" Sequoia asked.

"I'm afraid that if I tell Chad that he and Jon will get into a fight because I know that Jon is in love with me but I'm not sure if Chad is and I love Chad more than Jon. I rather have Chad than Jon." Lisa answered.

"You'll be surprise." Sequoia said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing." Sequoia answered.

"Oh ok." Lisa replied.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Sequoia asked.

"I don't know when yet. I want to because I would love to kiss him just like the way you kiss Colby." Lisa answered.

Later that night Colby and Sequoia are in their bed sleeping in each other's embrace. There are three extra rooms in Colby's and Sequoia's house and Lisa slept in one room and was dreaming about Chad. Chad was in the room next to Lisa's and was dreaming about Lisa. Jon was in the third room dreaming about Lisa. Sierra, Summer, Skye and Star are share their room.


	2. A Moment Like This

Chapter 2

A Moment Like This

The next day Lisa, Chad and Jon are getting ready for a Doodlebop concert they have in Los Angeles. A half hour later they were ready and they left for the theater their show was at.

"Aunt Lisa where are you going?" Sierra asked.

"Well, Chad, Jon and I have somewhere important we have to be right now." Lisa answered.

"Oh ok." Sierra replied.

So a few minutes later Lisa, Chad and Jon left the house. Sequoia and Colby came out of their room and found their four daughters sitting on the floor watching one of their Doodlebops DVD.

"Girls, why watch the Doodlebops on TV when we can see them live in concert?" Sequoia asked.

"What are you talking about mommy?" Star asked.

"Your father and I have 6 front tickets to see the Doodlebops live in concert today." Sequoia answered.

"YEAH!!" All four girls said excitely and started jumping around their parents.

A half hour later they were ready and were already at the theater. After they gave their tickets to the ticket collector they went in and took their seats in the front row.

"Who's your favorite Doodlebop, mommy?" Skye asked.

"Deedee Doodle." Sequoia answered.

"Who's your favorite Doodlebop, girls?" Colby asked.

"We love Deedee." All four girl answered at the same time.

A few minutes later the Doodlebops came out onto the stage and the fans started cheering and then the Doodlebops sang their theme song.

We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
Oh yeah  
Come and join the fun because we're laughing and we're singing all day  
Hey  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
No place better and I know your gonna want to stay  
Hey  
Here we are together  
Deedee, Rooney, Moe  
Doing everything we love to do  
Oh yes, its very very clear  
We are happy that you are here  
Together we're the Doodlebops we'll sing and dance with you  
We're the Doodlebops  
Go Doodlebops.

Now they are singing "My Hero."

You are my hero  
Yeah, yeah  
And you are my friend  
Yeah, yeah  
And I will look up to you  
Yeah, yeah  
Again and again  
Again and again  
You are always standing tall and strong  
You are  
My hero  
You're the reason that I sing this song  
Cause I look up to you  
Hero  
You are my hero  
You are the one that I turn to when I need a hand  
Hero  
You are my hero  
You are the one I look up to  
you're a good, good friend  
Hero  
You are my hero  
You are the one that I turn to  
You're a special person  
Come on everybody  
Clap your hands  
Yeah, yeah  
Hero  
You are my hero  
You are the one that I turn to when I need a hand  
Hero, you are my hero  
You are the one I look up to  
You're a special person.

Now they are singing "She's A Superstar."

Look at DeeDee Doodle  
You will see she's a superstar  
oh yeah  
In her feather boa now  
You'll agree she's a superstar  
oh yeah  
superstar  
Pink hair and super big sun glasses  
superstar  
She waves and everyone she passes  
superstar  
Bright smile up in my glossy photo  
superstar  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah now  
Look at DeeDee Doodle  
Pink hair and super big sun glasses  
superstar  
She waves and everyone she passes  
superstar  
Bright smile up in my glossy photo  
superstar  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah now  
Go ahead DeeDee lets see what you can do  
Yeah  
That's what you are  
A shining star  
So go ahead  
Yeah go ahead  
I said go ahead  
And do what you do  
Yeah DeeDee  
Yeah its all about you  
Pink hair and super big sun glasses  
superstar  
She waves and everyone she passes  
superstar  
Bright smile up in my glossy photo  
superstar  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah now  
She's a star  
Superstar  
She's a star.

Now they are singing "Hold Your Horse."

I'm holding on  
But I can't wait  
Yeah that's what I said  
I'm trying to hide it  
But I can't stop from skipping  
From skipping ahead  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets  
Na, Na  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets  
Na, Na, Na  
I'm gonna try  
To take my time and join the day  
And I'm gonna find it  
I wanna see the magic along the way  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets  
Na, Na  
Hold your horses  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Oooooh  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets  
Na, Na  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets  
Na, Na  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets  
Na, Na  
Hey just hold your horses put the breaks on cool your jets.

Now they are singing "Different Point of View."

I'm sliding  
You like swings  
And it's okay because we both like different things  
Your blanket  
My teddy bear  
Now either one can make you happy so lets compare  
Whatever your favorite thing is  
And whether you like to play or sing  
There is a difference that you bring  
Yeah  
You like your chocolate ice cream  
Chocolate to me  
I prefer vanilla extreme  
(Chocolate to me)  
Remember you know that everyone's different and it's okay  
I'm sliding  
(I'm sliding)  
You like swings  
(You like swings)  
And it's okay because we both like different things  
Your blanket  
(Your blanket)  
My teddy bear  
(Teddy bear)  
Now either one can make you happy so lets compare  
(aaaahhhhhhhh)  
Hey now  
We have a different point of view  
I'm sliding  
(I'm sliding)  
You like swings  
(You like swings)  
And it's okay because we both like different things  
Your blanket  
(Your blanket)  
My teddy bear  
(Teddy bear)  
Now either one can make you happy so lets compare.

Now Deedee is singing "Very Scary" and they brought up some little kids from the audience and four of them were Sierra, Summer, Skye and Star.

Now the rain is coming down hard and it's getting dark  
The thunder is crackling and the lightning's lighting my yard  
And the shadow seems alurk  
Cause this light switch doesn't work  
But don't you worry, when the lights go out  
Hmm-mm  
Don't you worry when the lights go out  
They will come back on  
There's no doubt  
Well I know it's kind of silly  
And I know it's not a bear  
But when the lights come back on  
I'll be sure it's just a chair  
Don't you worry when the lights go out  
Hmm-mm  
Well now the sun is shining and the clouds have gone away  
It's so much better because we can go out and play  
We are grateful to have learned  
That the lights have all returned  
Don't you worry when the lights go out  
Hmm-mm  
Don't you worry  
When the lights go out!

Now they are singing "Get On The Bus" with Bus Driver Bob.

Let's get on the bus  
Let's get on the bus  
Let's get on the bus  
It's time to go  
Let's get on the bus  
Hey don't you know  
Let's get on the bus  
Go here to there  
Let's get on the bus  
Go everywhere  
Come with me  
And we'll see all there is to see  
You can be who you want to be  
We can go anywhere today  
Yeah yeah  
Its okay  
We know Bob always knows the way  
All aboard there's no time to delay  
Come along we can sing and play  
Yeah yeah  
(do do do do)  
Let's get on the bus  
It's time to go  
Let's get on the bus  
It's time for the show  
Let's get on the bus  
Go here to there  
Let's get on the bus  
Go everywhere  
Hey come on  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Yeah, come on  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Yeah come on inside  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Everybody on board  
Strike a cord  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
(do do do do).

Now they are singing "I Can Dance With You."

I can dance with you  
You can dance with me  
Your the kind of friend a friend could ever hope to be  
You betcha  
We're the very very best of friends  
You're a good someone  
We can have some fun  
'Cause we're gonna be friends with everyone  
You betcha  
We're the very very best of friends  
We go up and down and all around together at the speed of sound  
I wouldn't have any other way  
We can work together  
Play together  
Care for one another 'cause we're laughing and we're singing everyday  
You can count on me today  
And appreciate the love that comes my way  
You betcha  
We're the very very best of friends  
You betcha  
We're the very very best of friends  
I can dance with you  
You can dance with me  
I can dance with you  
You can dance with me  
You betcha  
We're the very very best of friends  
Oh yeah.

Now they are singing the "Thank You" song that they always end every show with.

We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
And we thank you  
Oh yeah  
We've had so much fun with you today  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're the Doodlebops  
We're gonna thank you  
Yes indeed  
Now the time has come once again for us to say  
Hey  
When we get together  
We're always having fun  
Laughing while we're learning and were singing  
You never have to worry  
Because we're here to say  
That there's a new tomorrow for us every single day  
Thanks everyone for joining us today  
We've had the best time  
And you're the biggest part of that.

An hour later Sequoia, Colby and their four daughters were at home.

"So girls what was your favorite part of the concert?" Sequoia asked.

"We loved it when we got up on stage with Deedee for the song "Very Scary"." Sierra answered.

"I had a feeling that was your favorite part." Sequoia replied.

Just then Lisa, Chad and Jon walked in.

"Aunt Lisa!" All four girls said excited to see their Aunt Lisa.

"Hi, girls." Lisa said.

"What did you guys do today?" Chad asked.

"We went to go see the Doodlebops." Sierra answered.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yes Chad, Colby and I had took them to go see the Doodlebops." Sequoia answered.

"So girls who's your favorite Doodlebop?" Lisa asked.

"Deedee." All four girls answered at the same time.

"That's cool. That's also your mom's favorite, too." Lisa replied.

"Yeah she told us at the concert, Aunt Lisa." Summer said.

A few minutes later Lisa took Sequoia outside to talk to her.

"Lisa when are you going to tell Chad that you're in love with him?" Sequoia asked.

"I will soon. I'm still afraid to tell him." Lisa answered.

"How are you going to tell him?" Sequoia asked.

"I'm going to be singing a song to him." Lisa answered.

"What's the song called?" Sequoia asked.

"It's called "A Moment Like This"." Lisa answered.

"Are you going to sing it to him?" Sequoia asked.

"Yeah I am but I'm not sure when." Lisa answered.

"I think that you should sing it to him now." Sequoia replied.

"I guess I could but I don't want the girls to hear me sing for afraid they might find out that my Deedee." Lisa said.

"Don't worry about the girls because Colby already put them to bed as soon as we came out here." Sequoia said.

"How do you know that?" Lisa asked.

"Because I saw him take th girls to their rooms and plus the girl have school tomorrow. Star is starting Kindergarten tomorrow. Skye is starting the 2nd grade and the twins are starting the 4th grade." Sequoia answered.

So a few minutes later Lisa and Sequoia went back inside where they found the guys talking on the couch. Lisa was getting nervous and was about to go to her room but Sequoia stopped her.

"Lisa you have to do this now before it's too late." Sequoia said.

"Ok, Sequoia." Lisa said.

"Guys, Lisa is going to sing a song right now." Sequoia said.

"She's right and I'm singing this song for a certain special someone." Lisa said.

Now Lisa is singing the song "A Moment Like This."

What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For the moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh Oh like this  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh like this.

"So who were you singing that song too?" Chad asked.

"I rather not say right now, but I'll tell you when I'm ready." Lisa answered.

Later that night Lisa is in her bed dreaming about her future with Chad. Chad is in his bed dreaming about his future with Lisa. Jon is in his bed dreaming about his future with Lisa. Sequoia and Colby are in their bed sleeping in each other's embrace.


End file.
